The Haunted Zoo
The Haunted Zoo is the first episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Master. Premise An evil Ape Man haunts Master City Zoo. Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are at Master City Zoo. A voice calls "Get hotdogs here!" Scooby and Shaggy walk over to the voice and get 70 hotdogs. Shaggy starts eating one, and spits it out. He tells Scooby that the hotdogs are 10,000 years old. Scooby and Shaggy walk over to a small hole in the ground and look in. Scooby thinks a monkey lives down there. Shaggy disagrees and he and Scooby walk to a cave. They look inside and see a giraffe. Scooby starts dancing, and so does the giraffe. When Scooby finishes dancing he giggles. Scooby and Shaggy walk over to a big area with a fence around it. Inside were a lot of tigers. Lots of people are around Shaggy at Scooby looking at the tigers. Just then a man screams. Everyone goes to where the man is standing. He says that 100 animals just vanished. An animal vanishes right behind everyone making them run away. Fred runs up to where the animal vanished. He tells everyone to calm down, because he was going to try to figure out the mystery. Velma walks up and says that she would help. Next Daphne does it. And last Scooby and Shaggy agree to help. Soon the gang is in a small room. They tell each other their names. A hole rips in the roof and an ape man falls down. He warns the gang to leave, and Scooby and Shaggy run under a chair. The ape man vanishes and Scooby and Shaggy get out from under the chair. A man runs into the room. He says his name is Jack-O and he is an actor. He gives Shaggy and Scooby hotdogs and walks away. Shaggy and Scooby toss the hotdogs out the window. Fred says that they should split up and look for clues. He tells Scooby and Shaggy to look in the building they're in and then he walks away. A woman walks into the building and tells Scooby and Shaggy that she wants to buy the zoo and that her name is Mrs. Monkey. She also asks Scooby and Shaggy for ten dollars to help buy the zoo, and they give her ten dollars. Mrs. Monkey left the room. Meanwhile Velma had just found a clue. It is a poster for a movie called Attack of the Ape Man, with a part ripped off. The ape man appears and kidnaps Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy see a clue. It's an ape man mask. They go to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They walk inside snake cave without knowing and step on Fred, Daphne, and Velma's faces. Soon they find out and untie the gang. Shaggy shows them his clue and Velma says she solved the Mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap, but he needs Scooby and Shaggy to be live bait. They say they won't do it unless they get Scooby Snacks. A man walks by selling Scooby Snacks and Fred buys some. He gives them to Scooby and Shaggy and they agree to do it. Fred explains the plan. In the next scene Scooby and Shaggy are running from the ape man. Fred, Daphne, and Velma toss a net onto the ape man and he falls to the ground. Fred walks up to him and pulls off the mask. It is Jack-O! Velma says that she knew it was Jack-O. Jack-O says he did it so he could sell the stolen animals. Velma asks him where he hid the animals. Jack-O says he hid them in the snake cave. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheered Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Ape Man, and Jack-O * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Mrs. Monkey * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Ape Man Suspects *Jack-O *Mrs. Monkey Culprits *Jack-O **Reason: To sell the animals he stole. Notes\trivia *This was the very first episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Master Locations *Master City **Master City Zoo ***Building Quotes *Give me ten dollars so I can buy the zoo. - Mrs. Monkey Category:Decca03's Stuff